Where's Sasuke
by midnathething
Summary: When Kakashi gets to the training ground before Sasuke for their team meeting Team Seven knows something's wrong. Team Seven sets out to search Konoha for their missing Uchiha and find him passed out and sick. Naturally, they try to wake him up.


**Authors Note: Hey look, a fanfiction that's not about the Akatsuki! This popped into my head while I was watching the second Naruto Shippuden movie. Sasuke used the Chidori and I thought of it being used as an alarm clock. And so, this story was written. For those who are wondering, this takes place before Sasuke leaves with Orochimaru.**

**As always, no I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. The show would be more like Rock Lee and His Ninja Pals if I did, and I don't think people want that. **

Team seven, short one member, sat uncomfortably at training ground ten. Sasuke wasn't there yet, which was unusual for him. He was almost never late, and when he was it was because he'd been avoiding the fangirls to avoid killing them at "It's too early to live," in the morning. Sakura and Naruto hadn't been worried about Sasuke being late until Kakashi got there and he _still_ wasn't at training ground ten.

Kakashi hadn't looked up from his book, but he knew something was wrong when he wasn't assaulted with shouts about being late from Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi snapped his book shut and put it away. "Oh, hm, I seem to be short a genin, and no Naruto that's not a crack about your height. Where's Sasuke?"

"We don't know Sensei, we thought you might know." Sakura reported, uncomfortably pushing back a strand of her now much shorter pink hair. Kakashi wasn't sure when or why she'd cut it but he didn't think it was something that important to ask about.

Naruto blinked slowly. "So you don't know where Sasuke is Sensei?" He asked, frowning.

" 'fraid not." Kakashi said cheerfully, though his thoughts were far less cheerful. What could have happened to his third genin to make him vanish like this? Where was Sasuke, was the Uchiha okay?

Naruto frowned thoughtfully, Sakura seemed to be panicking, and Kakashi was actually standing up strait instead of slouching like he normally did. "Shouldn't we check places we know Sasuke to goes before we panic? It would be like the jerk to not show up." Naruto said, humming thoughtfully.

Without thinking Sakura hit Naruto. "Don't call Sasuke a jerk." She shrieked at a pitch Kakashi was beginning to think was exclusive to Sakura. The pink haired Kunoichi paused, processing Naruto's words. "Actually, that's a really good plan Naruto... So, where should we start looking first Sensei?"

Kakashi frowned when Sakura hit Naruto, they'd need to do another teamwork exercise, Kakashi made them do one for every un-teamworky thing the genin did. "Mm, he likes tomatoes right? We should probably check the market place first."

The three ninja went, walking at a far slower pace than Naruto liked. "Sensei come on, can't we at least run, we're walking so _slowly._" He complained, dragging out the last word of his sentence.

Sakura nodded in agreement but said nothing. What if Sasuke-Kun had been injured, or kidnapped, or worst of all, decided to go on a date with Ino? It would be horrible and they wouldn't know until it was too late at the pace they were moving.

"Patience my cute little genin, look, there's the stand Sasuke normally goes to for his tomatoes. Naruto, you know the Kage Bunshin correct?" Kakashi asked, walking over to the stand. "Excuse me, I'm missing one of my genin. Has Sasuke been here today?" He asked the stand clerk.

"Yeah I can use the Kage Bunshin, why Sensei?" Naruto answered, tilting his head in confusion.

"N-no, Sasuke-San hasn't been by today, I'd thought your team had taken a mission."

"Hm, well thank you for your help anyhow. Naruto, send some clones to check the other stands that sell tomatoes. We will be going to check some of the training grounds for him now." Kakashi nodded in thanks to the store clerk.

Naruto formed the hand seal with practiced ease that most Jōnin would envy. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Shouted the blond, bringing somewhere between thirty and forty clones into existence. The clones jumped onto nearby buildings and ran off, shouting about finding "that jerk Sasuke."

Kakashi smiled and gestured for his genin to follow him. Over the next half hour the trio went to eight training grounds Kakashi had seen Sasuke use before, the last one being an Uchiha training ground. The Uchiha district was nearby and the smell of death that hovered around it was easily noticeable, even to Naruto.

Kakashi frowned. He knew Sasuke still lived in the Uchiha district and he knew Sasuke had issues, most people did after seeing their whole family die or becoming a ninja, but for the love of Icha Icha why hadn't he tried to clean the district up a little bit?

"Naruto, have your clones dispelled yet?" Kakashi asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Huh, oh yeah, they did a while ago. Sasuke didn't go to any of the places, I set up a few pranks..." Naruto trailed off, a mischievous glint entering his eyes.

Sakura sighed, shaking her head. "Naruto you can't just," She paused, waving her hand in vague shapes to help illustrate her point, "You can't just set up pranks like that." She finished lamely.

"I put color dye in the Yamanaka showers." Naruto said, grinning.

"On second thought, do whatever with those pranks." Sakura cackled, imagining Ino with varying colors streaked through her hair, only making things worse by trying to was out the colors in the shower. She'd look ridiculous!

Kakashi sighed. Teenage girls were weird, weren't Ino and Sakura friends? And now he'd have to check his apartment for Naruto pranks again. Lucky him. Last time he'd forgotten he'd ended up with glitter everywhere. The Hatake was still finding glitter a few months later. "Well, there's only one place left I can think of where we might find Sasuke. Come along genin."

They wandered into the Uchiha district, the smell of old blood and death getting worse the farther in they want. Sakura and Naruto were very quiet, but that might have been an effect of the dried blood that was almost literally everywhere you looked. Sakura looked like she might be sick.

Finally they arrived at Sasuke's house, Kakashi was slightly surprised by how well taken care of it was in comparison to the rest of the district. "Have ether of you been to Sasuke's house before?" Kakashi asked curiously, pulling a key to the front door from the top of the door frame.

"No, Sasuke never invited us over and the old man says it's rude to invite yourself into someone's house." Naruto answered, glancing at Sakura who looked like she'd seen a ghost. "Sakura-Chan, it'll be alright." He added quietly.

Kakashi unlocked and opened the door, walking in and taking off his shoes at the door. The house was the same as it had been before... Well, before the massacre. Kakashi put on a fake smile for his genin, seeing how spooked they seemed to be from their trek through the Uchiha district.

After opening and closing a few doors without letting Sakura and Naruto see inside the doorways, spare bedroom, parents room, dusty room that hadn't been cared for, Itachi's room perhaps, Kakashi found Sasuke's room. He pulled open the door and let Sakura and Naruto in before following the two energetic genin

Tightly wrapped in blankets and asleep was Sasuke, who looked uncomfortable. Was he sick or was it a bad dream or...? Kakashi wasn't sure what was bothering the sleeping Uchiha but he was pretty sure it would soon be Sakura and Naruto.

Naruto and Sakura ran over to the sleeping Uchiha, both shouting his name cheerfully, glad to have found their missing team mate. Sasuke didn't wake up. Kakashi frowned, Sasuke wasn't a heavy sleeper, in fact he was normally the opposite. Something was wrong.

"Sasuke-Kun, time to wake up." Sakura said, lightly poking the sleeping Uchiha's cheek. She yelped and pulled her hand back. "I think he has a fever, he's burning up." Sakura said, waving her hand in attempt to make the pain from the startling heat lessen.

"It can't be that bad Sakura-Chan." Naruto said, walking over to the Uchiha. Confidently, Naruto placed his hand on the sleeping Uchiha's head. His hand rested there for about three seconds before Naruto shouted in pain and jerked his hand away from the sleeping Uchiha's head.  
The sleeping boy curled into a tighter ball, groaning. Kakashi walked over and gently placed his hand on the Uchiha's head. Sasuke was definitely running a fever. "We need to wake him up, any ideas genin?" Kakashi asked, pulling his hand away and frowning. His hand looked slightly pink, like he'd been sun burnt.

Naruto pulled a pan and a wooden spoon from who knew where and began banging the two items together, shouting a ramen jingle. After a few moments of this Naruto stopped, frowning. "Huh, that normally works when Iruka-Sensei does it."

Sakura thought for a few moments. When Sasuke had been sick in the woods he'd woke up when she was screaming because the sound people were attacking her... maybe... Sakura began to scream as loud as she could. Naruto and Kakashi covered their ears, Kakashi swearing. Why would Sakura think that screaming was a good idea?

Eventually the pink haired girl stopped, frowning when she saw that Sasuke was still asleep. "That worked last time he was passed out and sick..." She said weakly, seeing the glares Naruto and Kakashi were giving her.

The three ninja tried many things, almost everything they could think of they was nearly out of ideas, they could throw water on the Uchiha but that might damage his things and then they'd have to deal with angry angsting Sasuke. Suddenly an idea popped into Kakashi's head. Sakura and Naruto Jumped in surprise when the sound of Chidori filled the room. "Naruto, Sakura, do it again!" Kakashi shouted.

The sound of banging pans, a ramen jingle being sung at the top of someones lungs, a screaming teenage girl, and Chidori exploded from the Uchiha district, making many people in Konoha cover their ears, a primary example being the Inuzuka clan, many of whom just passed out.

Finally the trio stopped their noise making efforts. Sasuke mumbled something, rolled over, and then sat up, rubbing the side of his head. "Why are you three in my house...?" He asked, clearly confused. "I don't feel very good Sensei..." He added, falling back into his bed though he was still awake.

Kakashi smiled. "I think you're sick Sasuke, your team will just have to stay here to take care of you until you get better." He said cheerfully.

The Uchiha groaned.

Omake:

Sakura watched the sleeping Uchiha thoughtfully. She'd heard lots of stories talking about how peaceful the boy of the main characters dreamed looked when they slept but she wasn't seeing it. Sasuke was paler than usual, his hair was more of a mess than normal, he'd coughed in his sleep a few times, and his fever was looked like it might be getting worse.

Well, might as well try and take advantage of the situation. "Maybe we need true loves first kiss to wake him up! I volunteer!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully.

Naruto began protesting immediately. Even in his sleep Sasuke was taking Sakura-Chan from him, it was completely unfair! Kakashi hummed thoughtfully, his book having made a reappearance in his hands.

"But Sasuke's apparently already had his first kiss, it was Naruto remember Sakura? So if it's a true loves kiss shouldn't Naruto try first?" Kakashi asked, never looking up from his book.

Dodging the attempted hits from both of his conscious genin was far to easy for Kakashi, holding back his laughter was more of a challenge.


End file.
